The Gungan Who Would Be Boss
The Gungan Who Would Be Boss is the second scenario of the Boss Nass campaign. Rogoe has been tricking the other Gungan cities to fight each other, making it easier for him to enslave the smaller tribes. Boss Gallo wants to unite the Gungans and stop him. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Boss Gallo and Captain Marsune must survive. * Use Boss Gallo to find Otoh Jahai's sacred staff. Then bring him back to the Gungan Temple. * Destroy Rogoe's Spaceport to acquire 1000 Nova crystals. Send Gallo or Marsune back to Otoh Langua with the Nova. * Wipe out the Bursas southeast of Otoh Urs. Send Gallo or Marsune back to Otoh Urs after the deed is done. * Free the Boss of Otoh Raban from Rogoe's prison camp. Any soldiers imprisoned there will be emboldened by your daring, and will join your cause. Hints # You begin with nothing but goodwill and a kaadu. Visit the village Bosses and find out what they need. # As you fulfill requests, you'll receive tribute from the Bosses, usually troops. # The more dangerous tasks are best saved for later, when you've built up a sizable fighting force. Players Player * (Gungans): Starts with Boss Gallo, Captain Marsune, a Medic, and a few Troopers. The player must visit all the tribes and get their support. Allies * (Gungans): They want Boss Gallo to bring back their sacred staff, and reward him with Hvy Troopers. * (Gungans): They want , and reward Gallo with Strike Mechs. * (Gungans): They want Boss Gallo to wipe out the nearby Bursas, and reward him with Artillery. * (Gungans): They want their Boss returned to them, and reward Gallo with Repeater Troopers. Enemies * (Gungans): Rogoe's forces are found all over the map, but most of them are located in the prison camp to the north. * (Gungans): A tribe of Bursas south of Otoh Urs. A strong foe. Strategy The player must visit the nearby tribes to secure their support. Otoh Jahai wants Boss Gallo to bring back a sacred staff, and Otoh Langua wants their treasury refilled. The player should head north to face some of Rogoe's forces. Keep the army together, and don't let anyone wander too far ahead. Keep the Medic and the heroes safe. The first branch to the right leads to Rogoe's Spaceport, guarded by a few Troopers. Kill them, destroy the Spaceport, and bring the nova back to Otoh Langua for some Strike Mechs. The second branch to the right leads to the sacred staff. Pick it up with Boss Gallo by moving him near it, then send him back to Otoh Jahai for some Hvy Troopers. Go northwest to Otoh Urs, who wants the Bursa Clan wiped out. Send Gallo's forces south to face the creatures. The Bursas are dangerous and numerous. As before, the heroes and the Medic should be kept safe, but also try to keep the Strike Mechs out of danger - they're valuable and cannot be healed. With the Bursa Clan gone, Otoh Urs gives Gallo some Artillery. Continue north to find Otoh Raban, who wants Boss Gallo to free their Boss from Rogoe's prison camp. Use Artillery against Turrets, and the rest of the army against anything else. When Boss Gallo attacks, some of the prisoners will join his army - some Hvy Troopers, Hvy Mounted Troopers, and Grenade Troopers. Boss Hoxie is located at the back of the camp. When he's returned to Otoh Raban, they reward Gallo with some Repeater Troopers, and the scenario ends. Category:Boss Nass scenarios